Christmas In Your Arms
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Kag/Inu. Kagome has a surprise for the Inu-tachi this Christmas! COMPLETE


_**Notes from the author: I have been in the Christmas spirit for some time now, and what not a better day than to make a Christmas special for our dear Inuyasha friends! I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, but I will kindly ask you to go back or if you want, continue to read! -Emerald-**_

_**X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`**_

"Merry Christmas guys!" Kagome shouted, hopping into the hut with a happy smile to her tinted red cheeks. It was colder this season in the feudal era, so she had switched her uniform for form-fitting jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and a green scarf. The occupants of the room looked at her with question in their eyes. "Lady Kagome, what is 'Christmas?'" Miroku asked her. Kagome paled in realization. "Is it another of your holidays like 'Halloween'?" He continued.

Kagome snapped out of it. "Yeah, it's like Halloween, only you don't dress up!" A plan was already formatting in her mind. So for the next few weeks, since it was only the start of December, Kagome had come back and forth from her time carry all kinds of things. Thank god they had defeated Naraku or Inuyasha would be having a huge fit right now. They had hung what Kagome had called 'mistletoe' in every doorway, and had put up a Christmas tree from the woods in the middle of the village. During all this, she would not let them help at all. She only told them to invite everyone they knew.

_**X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`**_

It was finally the day the town had been waiting for. In the very middle was a clutter of kids ranging from four to even in their teens, in the middle stood a very happy Kagome. Everyone had come, even Sesshomaru for the sake of Rin.

It all became quiet as Kagome hit the play button on what she called an 'Mp3 Player'. Music flowed out and everyone watched as they sang.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Tis the season to be jolly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our gay apparel, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_See the blazing Yule before us, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Strike the harp and join the chorus. _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Follow me in merry measure, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_While I tell of Yule tide treasure, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Fast away the old year passes, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Sing we joyous, all together, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la. _

_Heedless of the wind and weather, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la."_

A soft smile touched Sango's lips as she watched the display. Everyone applauded and waited as the next song came on.

"_Joy to the World , the Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her King;_

_Let every heart prepare Him room,_

_And Heaven and nature sing,_

_And Heaven and nature sing,_

_And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

_Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!_

_Let men their songs employ;_

_While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains_

_Repeat the sounding joy,_

_Repeat the sounding joy,_

_Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy._

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,_

_Nor thorns infest the ground;_

_He comes to make His blessings flow_

_Far as the curse is found,_

_Far as the curse is found,_

_Far as, far as, the curse is found._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,_

_And makes the nations prove_

_The glories of His righteousness,_

_And wonders of His love,_

_And wonders of His love,_

_And wonders, wonders, of His love."_

Sesshomaru felt his chest puff up when he saw his daughter, Rin, grin goofily at him during the song.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've bought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

Miroku took this moment to spin Sango around and plant one right on her rosy cheek. When she blushed and looked at him questionably, he pointed up. There was mistletoe hanging innocently up by the branch. They turned back to Kagome to see her wink at them with a smile.

"_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing merrily_

_In a new old fashioned way"_

Ayame and Kouga slightly held hands during this, loving smiles on their faces. All the kids moved off the stage, leaving Kagome alone. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha's, and she smiled at him lovingly.

"_Do you remember me?_

_anata no hiza de_

_negaigoto shita hi no koto_

_otona ni natta keredo_

_tasukete kuremasu ka?_

_kodomo no you ni_

_mada yume wo miteru_

_doushitemo kanaetai_

_negai ga aru no_

_watashi ja naku_

_hitsuyou na hito ni_

_sensou ga okinai you ni_

_hikisakarenai you ni_

_toki yo iyashite_

_tomodachi ga ite_

_seigi ga katsu koto_

_ai wa owaranai_

_kore ga watashi no Christmas list_

_kono gensou wo mujaki da to hito wa iu keredo_

_ichizu na omoi no naka dake ni_

_真実__(hontou) wa mieru no_

_sensou ga okinai you ni_

_hikisakarenai you ni_

_toki yo iyashite_

_tomodachi ga ite_

_seigi ga katsu koto_

_ai wa owaranai_

_kore ga watashi no Christmas list_

_akiramete wa ikenai_

_watashi-tachi no Christmas list"_

Everyone applauded as she soon made her way to Inuyasha. She was stopped a few times for compliments but she continued on her way to him. "Merry Christmas." She smiled at him. Inuyasha stared at her face, his eyes lingering on his face. "Whatever." He replied, facing a different direction. Kagome frowned and turned around. She made it about a yard before she whispered, "Jerk." And ran off.

Inuyasha sat there thinking about everything. _She did this all for us, and that song…_He suddenly stood up and sniffed, looking for her. He ran through crowds, and finally, he found her. She was sitting in the doorway of Kaede's hut. He quickly ran over there and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "for everything I said. For all the things I've caused. I'm sorry." He looked up, expecting to see her smiling at him. But he saw her averting her eyes and a flushed face.

She pointed up, and he saw it. Mistletoe. A blush formed on his checks as he pulled Kagome's chin into his hand. They looked into each other's eyes softly before leaning in. "Hey!" Miroku shouted, sending the two of them apart. "I found them!" Kagome laughed with a blush tinting her face as she sat up and wiped the snow of her. "Well, I better get going-". She was cut off as she found herself in Inuyasha's arms, and warm lips against hers. When they pulled away, Inuyasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Kagome." He whispered and helped her up. They walked hand in hand back to the party.

_**X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`X`**_

_**Notes from the author: Eep! I finally got this idea out of mah brain! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**_


End file.
